Easter Horror
by Rainbow.Unicorn.I.Like.Trains
Summary: It's easter and Tamaki's Sister Miku almost falls down a cliff and Hikaru and Kaoru's sister helps Miku and is followed by Kumiko, see the rest of the story


**_Easter Horror:_**

It was a bright sunny Easter day when Miku got mad with her brother Tamaki and started heading towards her favourite cliff view. Then she saw it was something shiny she didn't know what it was then it came to her. "JEWELLERY THAT'S WHAT IT IS" She practically screamed to herself luckily only a couple of people heard it and didn't care except for me (Hayama) and Kumiko, we looked around because we both had strong hearing and I knew it was Miku So I started walking to where the noise came from. I've got to get it somehow she thought to herself, she found some rope and tied it to herself and it was a really crap rope though, but she started climbing anyway, she was getting close to it then it happened the rope was starting to break. My friend Kumiko (who followed me to see where I was going) And I got near the cliff but there was no Miku to be seen. "Well that's odd" Kumiko said with sarcasm "Just like her brother probably saw a bug and fled". Then we heard it a distant scream we looked down There she was dangling of the cliff then the rope snapped. Luckily she missed the rocks and fell in the water. "MIKU…MIKU" Kumiko screamed before she noticed that I was running down the cliff. "HAYAMA YOU IDIOT U CAN HURT YOURSELF DON'T BE LIKE YOUR BROTHERS NOW, DON'T BE LIKE HIKARU AND KAORU" she started calling the ambulance. Then I screamed back "SHE'S MY FRIEND EVEN THOUGH SHES ANNOYING I HAVE TO GET HER. RING THE AMBULANCE AND TELL THEM TO HURRY" My voice drifted as quietly as I Ran further and further away. Kumiko was freaking out she rang the ambulance, and then she rang Tamaki, Then Hikaru and Kaoru. They were all furious. I got down there, there she was in the water unconscious knowing that I was not far from it I got Miku and dragged her up towards the beach I don't know what happened after that but I think I fell unconscious. "Where is my little princess" Tamaki yelled across all the people "Where are they where is our little sister" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled and it was so surprising how in sync they were even in chaos like this, the Ambulance was right behind us. Everyone pointed in the direction where two unconscious people were laying part in the water and part on the sand they all ran towards them, it was surprizing that the rest of the host club ended up being there. The ambulance got both of us and took us to the hospital but no one was allowed to come except for Kumiko because they wanted to know what happened. Then I woke up in the van with Kumiko Standing next to me then I looked on the other side and there was Miku. Then everything came to me Kumiko looked very sad then she looked at me and saw that I was awake and then all of a sudden she was hugging me "OWW" I screamed then she went away very fast and then I said "So where are we" I asked Kumiko nervously. She stared at me and thought of what to say then she said "Where in an ambulance about to go to the hospital" she paused then continued "After you screamed out to me I called the ambulance first then I ran Tamaki and Hikaru and Kaoru and they were accompanied by the rest of the host club, and we found you unconscious with your arm wrapped around Miku who was also unconscious" She finished. "So where are Hikaru and Kaoru" I asked now "they weren't allowed to come to the hospital only me because I was there for most of it and they wanted to know what happened, I've already talked to them before you woke up" She paused again "Why were you being like your brothers why were…" She got interrupted we stopped then I whispered to Kumiko "pretend that I'm still unconscious so you can stay and so I can hear what else you have to say. Deal." "Deal" Kumiko whispered back so no one could hear her. They got wheeled into the hospital the doctors said they should wait until they wake up so they left Kumiko alone with Miku and I opened my eye "are they gone " I whispered to Kumiko she looked around then she nodded "O.K. what were you going to say earlier Kumi-chan" I said bolting up. I had always had fun being in the hospital I don't why though. My thought got interrupted "oh yes well I was going to say why were you being like your brother Hikaru and Kaoru why put your life in danger and quit calling me Kumi-chan" she said quietly so no one could hear them "I don't know it's in my blood, oh and guess what you know how Miku likes jewellery that's why she went down she was trying to reach a shiny thing I know hime (What Kumiko and I call her because it means princess) she'll get anything if it's shiny like jewellery and guess what it actually was…it was a Easter egg because the wrapper was shiny she thought it was jewellery" I laughed and Kumiko started joining in. Then Miku woke up "Are you kidding me I almost died for a Easter egg" She yelled across the room and startled every one " Stop your whining if it weren't for me you would be dead now go sit in the corner" I said regretting saving her life. "Fun's over I'm off see ya hime see ya Kumi-chan "I ran out of the Hospital ward dodging all the doctors and nurses hiding behind a tree and leant on it which was a mistake. Since I bumped the tree the two "Spies" fell on top of me. "Abort mission abort mission" they both yelled as they fell on me. "Hey sis how's it going you feeling better" Hikaru and Kaoru said together trying to sound innocent. "Why the hell were you spying on me and don't try and act innocent and get off me your hurting me" I screamed at them. They immediately got off "Well we were seeing whether you were alright and not bored" Kaoru said and Hikaru interrupted "Nice playing unconscious by the way almost everyone fell for it, oh and by the way do you remember what today is" Hikaru smiled and laughed at my expression when he said that I completely forgot it was the day of the month were Hikaru, Kaoru and I promise not to get hurt or get in trouble. "We were meant to keep our word, so now you're in trouble" Hikaru and Kaoru said in sync yet again. We started to climb the tree to try and plan to jump on Tamaki when he passes, we got to the top. "So What I'll get in trouble but I still haven't told you two a funny story" I said not really caring. "what's the story" Hikaru said excitedly "you know how I went down the cliff to get Miku" I paused to see for an answer "yea" they both nodded "Well Miku saw something shiny and she went to get it thinking it was jewellery so she fell …"Then I stopped because I got interrupted by Kaoru " I thought you said this was a funny story" "It is let me get there first, well as I was saying she fell of the cliff and I ran down the cliff to get her and I found something shiny I saw that and that's what Miku was after. It was a Easter egg and Miku thought it was a type of jewellery" We all cracked up laughing then there was a bump and we stopped frozen it was the host club they were down at the bottom of the tree but they didn't notice we were there "O.K on the count of 3 we will jump I'll jump on Kyoya, Hikaru you will jump on Mori and honey and Hayama you will jump on Tamaki" Kaoru whispered "O.K" me and Hikaru whispered back in sync "O.K 3…2…1… Jump" then they jumped before the host club could even notice us, we all landed on the host club "WHERE DID YOU GUYS COME FROM WHY DID YOU DO THAT" Tamaki screamed at the Hitachiin siblings (Hikaru, Kaoru and I/Hayama) "Sorry boss you're the one that leant on the tree and bumped us out of the tree so it's your fault" the Hitachiin brothers said in there most mischievous voice" isn't that right Sis … wait where is she" Kaoru and Hikaru started to look around where was she "SIS WHERE ARE YOU" All of the host club looked puzzled now where did she go?

_**Hikaru and Kaoru P**_oint_**o**_f_**V**_iew

Then Miku and Kumiko came out of the hospital "My little Princess, are you O.K." Tamaki came running towards her the rest of the host club followed "yeah I'm fine apart from almost dying and what's with all the green stuff on your clothes" Miku said "Well long story short the Hitachiin siblings jumped on all of us" Tamaki said sadly looking at his clothes "Don't you mean Hitachiin brothers there is only the two, the twins no Hayama and where is Hayama anyway". "Ahahahahahaha" there was a sound coming from the ground and then Renge come out on little pedestal out of the ground "well this is lovely Hayama has ran away and you have no clue on where to find her" Renge said in her cheekiest voice. "Get lost Renge you're not helping" Hikaru and Kaoru said in sync but so miserable. "Well that was rude I guess I'll leave since I'm not wanted" Renge says as her pedestal goes down. Miku was so confused "No it was with Hayama as well but we can't find her now that's what we were going to ask you have you seen here" Kaoru said as if Renge didn't even come because Hikaru was going frantic to try and find Hayama "no I haven't seen her since she ran out and that reminds me the doctors said she shouldn't run around or climb or anything like that because since running down that cliff she had very severe asthma so she doesn't pass out or something like that anyway I'm going home" Miku said Walking and ordering a family car to come pick her up "wait so did Miku just say that she shouldn't run" Kumiko said unaware of what was going on "yea" they all said staring at Kumiko "well when she went out of the hospital she ran out and the ward was a long way away from the door so that probably would have been over what she should have and Miku also said she shouldn't climb" Kumiko then got interrupted by Kyoya "So what you're saying is that Hayama might have passed out somewhere from running to much so we should look around here" Kyoya said with a smart look in his eyes "So we've got to find Haya-chan before it's too late is that right kyo-chan" Honey asked Kyoya he nodded Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other they couldn't believe their ears their little sis was missing. There is one good thing about very close brothers and sister is that they can tell where they are the just need time to think a lot of time. They say it's their "super power" (kind of like Honey's but Honey's "super power is having pink puffy clouds around him all the time). They thought and thought while everyone was looking franticly around. Everyone looked high and low even and in trees just in case. Then most of the host club started starring at Hikaru and Kaoru. Finally the twins found it, they found out where she was but she had passed out so they had to go quick everyone looked around and saw the Hitachiin brothers run off. Honey, Mori and Kumiko followed them while Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyoya were left behind just in case she came back they ran and ran till they finally stopped "I swear she was here don't you Hikaru" Kaoru finally spoke after 40 minutes "Hikaru" Hikaru was looking anxiously looking for struggles. So they all started looking around. At last they found her she was sitting against the wall past out .They ran to the hospital again with Hayama in Mori's hands because Mori was the strongest and the gentlest. Then when they got to the hospital they got her to a ward after that everyone went home because their parents would want to know where they are so they all returned but the people who looked the worst were Hikaru and Kaoru because they were worried to death when they got home Mr and Mrs Hitachiin asked where they had been and where Hayama was. They both answered with very miserable faces so then they went to the third floor to their bedroom and tried getting to sleep, But it didn't work because they were so used to having someone on the middle of Hikaru and Kaoru someone else to comfort them to sleep so they ended up going to sleep from exhaustion and that night couldn't of been any duller. The next morning they woke up then realizing how far away we were together Hikaru was on one end of the bed and Kaoru at the other end the night didn't feel the same without Hayama but they couldn't explain how. Then Hikaru spoke after he realized Kaoru was awake "Kaoru why is it so different without Hayama with us". "Hmm, I don't know without her being here in between us sound asleep not caring what's going on, just makes us feel uncomfortable. I guess." Kaoru spoke his answer with a tired voice obviously pointing out he didn't sleep much last night because Kaoru was an early riser. "Yeah I guess without her quiet peaceful breathing usually puts us to sleep. I just hope she gets out of Hospital today" Hikaru said more miserable than ever "It depends on whether she feels better or even if she's awake. Do you want to spy on her again?" Kaoru said really wanting to see whether Hayama was fine "yeah sure but it sounds like we're stalkers though but all well I think she's used to it" Hikaru said getting up and getting dressed into their school uniform, Kaoru did the same so they left the house early for school so they could spy on her before school started. They climbed the tree and started spying. "Well she defiantly isn't pretending to be unconscious so she probably isn't awake yet so that means she probably won't come out of hospital today" Hikaru said with a depressed look on his face. "That's true so we should stop spying on our little Sis and start heading to school we should ring the others and try to walk to school with them all" Kaoru said who was starting to climb down the tree, then Hikaru did the same thing once they got down they started calling the host club in a group chat "Morning to you all we were just wondering if any of you want to walk with Kaoru and me to school but meet at the hospital as soon as possible please" Hikaru said in a casual voice "Well it's not like I have anything better to do I'll bring Kumiko to so we meet at the hospital correct" Haruhi spoke first "Yep meet as soon as possible" Kaoru said in an instant just letting her finish her sentence "My little Princess won't be coming to school today with all her injuries But I'll walk with you guys and Haruhi and Kumiko. What about you three are you coming" Tamaki answered but he was only coming because of Haruhi if it wasn't obvious. "Well I guess I'll come but you guys woke me up and your fault so don't blame me if I go spastic at you Hitachiin brothers I'll be there as soon as I can" Kyoya spoke very weary "What about you two Mori and Honey" Kaoru said in to the phone "Sure" Mori said in in casual voice but it was so deep. "I'm coming to Kao-chan, Hika-chan, Kyo-chan, Haru-chan and Kumi-chan I'm coming with Takashi. Kay" Honey said excitedly in to the phone. "So we'll see you guys soon at the Hospital" Kaoru said into the phone then the call ended. It took a little while for Haruhi and Kumiko to come then Mori and Honey not long after then Kyoya and Tamaki came together. "So were all her now we can walk to school" Haruhi said "have you two seen Hayama yet or were you just spying before school" Kumiko asked They nodded "Even though we would hate to admit it, yes we were spying on Hayama again but she's still past out" Hikaru and Kaoru said together in sync once again "Are you sure she wasn't pretending to be passed out" Kumiko said in an knowing voice "Nope we can tell it apart whether faking or not and she wasn't faking" Kaoru said hiding his tears but Hikaru couldn't hide his tears, Kaoru could almost always keep his emotions controlled but Hikaru wasn't that good at hiding his emotions. Hikaru couldn't hold it he started crying then Kaoru started that's the only way how Kaoru starts to cry or let out any other emotion from other people showing there emotion. Hikaru and Kaoru were getting supported by the rest of the host club all the way to school they still got emotional crises but not as much because of the support but when they got to school they started to wonder on their own again so they don't get too emotional it worked out well in class they stayed away and tried not to listen to anyone since they were in class 1A Haruhi was there to support us but since she was Hayama was in elementary school not in High school it didn't matter so much because they usually didn't each other during the day except for some recesses and at the host

_**Meanwhile In Elementary**_

It was a lonely day for Kumiko without her two best friends with her every one asked "where are Miku and Hayama?" and I just answered one in hospital and one recovering not saying any more because every time she ended up on the of edge of tears but she hid them in time. Then when she got into class the three back seats that are usually reserved for Miku on the right, Hayama in the middle and Kumiko on the left. But today it was only Kumiko at the back of the class being a loner. Even though Kumiko has lots of friends at school but it just wasn't the same without them two, so she sat at the back of the class and occasionally a person would ask whether Kumiko was alright which half the times she seemed sad the other times it seemed like she thought it was her fault. 'If I had stopped her running down that cliff or if I didn't make a deal with her' she kept repeating in her head all day then the end of the day came But Kumiko still decided to go to the host club there was no one she really wanted to see other than Haruhi (who would comfort her) and the Hitachiin brothers to try and cheer them up. The host club was duller than usual it was dull because Kumiko was quiet because she's usually load but without them two I just wasn't the same. The twins were also upset but it didn't stop them that much they stopped a couple of things but not all. "why did I even come here if I'm not doing anything, without them two it's nothing to me Miku was the one that dragged me and Hayama into this" Kumiko said to herself not knowing that Haruhi could hear what she said "You came because you knew that Miku and Hayama would of wanted you to come" Haruhi said coming up to her sister (Kumiko) "Can you ask Tamaki if we can finish earlier" Kumiko asked Haruhi starting to have tears in eyes. "Tamaki can you come here for a moment" Haruhi yelled across the room sitting next to her sister to comfort her "Yes" Tamaki said coming closer and closer "Can we change the time for when the host club finishes" Haruhi said not even looking at him when she talked, "Why Haruhi is something the matter" Tamaki said sitting next to her, "yes and I'm sure Kumiko isn't the only one who wants this to finish" She said finally looking up from her sister just to stare a Hikaru's and Kaoru's faces to see whether she was right, she could tell that Hikaru definitely wanted it to but she couldn't tell with Kaoru maybe because he can hide his feelings away from everyone else, "hmm I guess we could finish early I'll just inform Kyoya" Tamaki said getting up and running to Kyoya "Thank-you onee-chan" Kumiko said hugging her sister even more. Tamaki spoke to Kyoya and Kyoya agreed so they closed the host club at that, because Kyoya knew that if they stayed 5 minutes longer they would walk out any way then Kumiko would of followed and then Haruhi then Tamaki and that would leave hardly anyone else and they would have to close they host club for the day anyway. So everyone left music room #3 but to Hikaru and Kaoru's astonishment the host club continued the same way the twin's did. "Why are you following us" Kaoru said in a miserable tone "well we thought that we all want to Hayama to see if she's alright and also to comfort you two plus Kumiko would of followed you guys and I don't think it's good for her to hang around with shady-twins" Tamaki said finally catching up with them which was a mistake because Hikaru punched Tamaki's stomach "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL US SHADY-TWINS, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR US RIGHT NOW SO STOP…"Hikaru started yelled but got interrupted by Kaoru dragging him back but got a bit of help from Mori "Hikaru yelling at your friends will make it worse on you" Kaoru said in soft voice to try and calm him down, It did work and it also made Tamaki quiet for the rest of the trip. They walked to the Hospital. When they got there Hikaru and Kaoru told the host club to stay there for a minute then they ran to the tree they climbed this morning to see whether she was awake. "Umm Hikaru where is she" Kaoru said staring at Hikaru then they got interrupted by Honey "Kao-chan Hika-chan help me up" Honey said who was only a couple of branches down "Okay Honey come here" Kaoru said who climbed down a bit lifted Honey up and climbed up again "Kaoru I think she moved area's or she's already home which I doubt because she would of rang us" Hikaru said as Kaoru sat next to him this time accompanied Honey swinging his legs back and forth "isn't she in the normal one Hika-chan" Honey said looking at Hikaru with his childish eyes "Not that we can see she was there this morning" Hikaru said pointing to a room with no one in there. "Let's go find out" Kaoru said jumping down soon followed by Hikaru "Catch me Takashi" Honey said before he jumped Takashi caught him and then the host club followed the twin's. They got to the main office "can we see Hayama Hitachiin" Haruhi said because she knew Hikaru and Kaoru because they were too shocked to say anything. "Yep just follow me" the nurse said politely Mori got Hikaru to come and Honey pushed Kaoru then honey decided to hold Kaoru's hand instead because he was drawing a crowd. When they got there they were all in shock she was in one of those special rooms (which were private and big) which meant she had had an operation the nurse closed the door and Hikaru collapsed to the floor while Kaoru walked to the closest chair and collapsed into the chair. Kaoru just stared at her and started having tears down his face and Hikaru started crying with his knees up against his chest, this was just too much the rest of the host club stared at Hayama just lying there comatose. All of a sudden there was a beeping sound "That doesn't sound right" Kyoya said walking over to the bed; the host club looked up terrified. "Beep" a long noise silenced the room, Hikaru and Kaoru got up and ran to the bed. The doctors and nurses asked them to leave as they rushed in, so they did they said there good byes and left the hospital except for Hikaru and Kaoru they said their goodbyes but they couldn't leave Hayama there without knowing she was okay, They both waited out the door. Then all the nurses and doctors left (making sure no one saw them) then when the last doctor got out they snuck into the room bringing some flowers they brought while they were waiting, so they grabbed two chairs and sat them either side of Hayama. They rang there mum and dad and said were they were just in case they went frantic trying to find out where we were. They stared and stared at her trying to stay up and see if she was going to wake up but at 2:30 they both went to sleep next to Hayama hugging her lightly as they could as if she could break if we didn't. Kaoru woke up, it was about lunch time so there was no use to going to school now plus I don't think I could stand going to school today Kaoru thought to himself then he looked on the table there was a note it read "Dear Kaoru, I don't think I can stand having sis in hospital so I'm running away for a while stay home and make sure you stay home and look after the host club Bye. P.S. Don't look for me P.P.S you have to listen to me. Love Hikaru". As soon as he read it he was heartbroken he was left alone. Both his parents were at work but that didn't stop Kaoru to get home. He walked out of the hospital and asked the nurse if she had seen a boy that looked exactly like him walk past did you see what direction he went in she said he went out and headed towards the lake he thanked the nurse and left heading in the opposite direction of Hikaru. He walked inside the house went to the third floor and just lied in bed then Mrs Hitachiin came home and came up to see Kaoru but she thought he was asleep so she didn't see him instead she went to see Hayama in the hospital as soon as Mr Hitachiin came home. Kaoru was left alone thinking what did he do, why is this happening? He just couldn't pull himself together. Mr and Mrs Hitachiin came back home they went to see there beautiful boys but it was just Kaoru no Hikaru "Kaoru where is Hikaru", there was no answer they asked again but there was no answer so they rang Tamaki to asked whether anything happened at school but all Tamaki could say was I didn't see him since we left the hospital yesterday. So they decided to leave him alone. The next day Kaoru decided to go to school but left without any breakfast and he walked straight to the hospital and seen if Hayama was alright she was still just lying there unknowing of her visitor. Since he was there he decided to get breakfast from the vending machine it wasn't much but it was food he walked into the room and ate the food. Then just as he finished his phone rang he looked at it quickly checking if it was his brother it wasn't it was Haruhi he let it go to voice-message. Kaoru didn't want to talk to anyone, so he decided to walk to school but when he walked outside there was someone there, it was Haruhi. "Hello Kaoru, where is Hikaru?" Haruhi said running up to Kaoru "he ran away" Kaoru said very miserable and quiet Haruhi's eyes looked at Kaoru with very sorry eyes, so then they decided to walk to school but they didn't talk at all. When they got to school the host club including Miku was there they all looked puzzled, Haruhi ran over to them and she told them that Hikaru ran away. Honey ran straight up to him and said "Kao-chan are you alright" as Honey said that Honey wrapped his hands around him and hugged him. He couldn't help it he just started crying in Honey's shoulder, the rest of the host club came and comforted him. This was just too much for him, first Hayama being in hospital now Hikaru ran away. "So that's why you were upset yesterday, I got a call from your parents they asked whether anything happened at school because you were upset. And I couldn't say anything because I didn't see you" Tamaki said finally understanding with a gloomy look on his face "If I had known that I probably would of came and seen if you were okay, We all would of" Tamaki said looking around the host club everyone nodded in agreement except for Miku, she seemed to be in her own mind thinking (For a Change). "Miku are you okay" Kumiko said "Are you actually thinking" Kumiko looked surprized "What" Miku said "sorry, yes I was thinking because it was my fault she is like this if I didn't think that Easter egg was jewellery she wouldn't be in this mess" Miku said with a sorry look on her face. Kaoru got up "we should go inside the school bell is ringing" Kaoru said trying to change the subject, they all agreed with him and started splitting up the only person who stayed with Kaoru was Haruhi "are you okay Kaoru" Haruhi said "No, I just wanted to go away from everyone, get away from a crowd" Kaoru said looking down at the ground "Well I don't know how you feel but I'm sure I have a pretty good idea of how you feel" Haruhi said in a comforting voice "this is probably the biggest problem the host club has had" Haruhi said. "I hate being the youngest sometimes because I have to listen to Hikaru no matter what" Kaoru paused "that's the only reason why I'm not looking for him because he told me not to look for him and I'm only coming to school because he told me to look after the host club" Kaoru continued unhappily "Let's skip class until recess okay Kaoru" Haruhi said trying to keep Kaoru in a good mood, Kaoru nodded and they started walking around the school to their usual spot for lunch and recess. We also had to hide from teachers when they came around a corner. "Haruhi, how long do you think it would take Hayama to get out of hospital" Kaoru said uncomfortably, Haruhi thought of an answer "I can't really say anything about it because it depends on how bad it is and when she wakes up" Haruhi said to Kaoru looking him directly in the eye, she could see he was on the edge of tears. Haruhi gave Kaoru a hug and he started bursting into tears "why did Hikaru run away. It's happened once before but he promised not to leave me again, why now" Kaoru bursted out on Haruhi's shoulder. He finally got a hold of himself and led the tears back and gave Haruhi a hug back. The recess bell rang everyone fled out of the doors Kaoru climbed up a tree to hide because he didn't want people asking where Hikaru was, Haruhi stayed underneath the tree. First Tamaki and Kyoya came shortly followed by Mori and Honey then 3 minutes after Kumiko and Miku came, So Kaoru finally got down the tree. Finally with friends he thought to himself. Recess went quickly the host club left for their classes. Kaoru went to class with Haruhi but avoided any chat to anyone apart from Haruhi. Finally Lunch came it felt forever with everyone asking me question and trying to get me to talk, Kaoru thought to himself, he left the classroom in a hurry but ended up being the last one to their meeting place because from being so quick he fell over a banana peel, 'what's with the banana peels' Kaoru thought to himself they always came when someone stressed or worried. So he got to the usual spot but Haruhi wasn't there 'well that's odd' he thought to himself "Where's Haruhi" Kaoru said walking closer "I thought she was with you" Kumiko said back, everyone looked puzzled except for Kyoya he had his knowing face on "No she's not with me I ran out of the room as soon as the bell went but I slipped on a banana peel which slowed me down" Kaoru said facing the host club "If I may interrupt she went out of school not long ago and she will be coming back after lunch, She told me to tell you that" Kyoya said with a evil grin on his face "Well you could of said earlier" Tamaki said who was starting to get worried "Well I wanted to see where this would end up. Oh and Kaoru come here for a moment I want to talk to you. Kaoru walked slowly over to Kyoya "Haruhi said to tell you she's going to look for Hikaru just for a look, and may I add why you aren't looking for him I thought you would stop going to school and look for him?" Kyoya said in a surprised voice "Well the reason why I'm going to school is because he told me to look after the host club and the reason why I'm looking for him is he told me not to and I have to listen to because his older" Kaoru said gloomily "I see well I keep that to myself because I can tell you don't want anyone else to know" Kyoya said Writing down in his note pad Kaoru nodded. Then we walked back to the group for a while and started talking. Haruhi walked into school and then walked to us she looked at Kaoru and shook her head. The bell went and everyone left to go to their classes. It was English, Kaoru's Favourite subject, but he didn't enjoy it. As the same as the class before he ignored everyone. Next after school he and Haruhi walked to Music room #3, but Tamaki decided not to open it today, none of them felt like doing the job, anyway. So they declared it to be a talk afternoon rather than a host one. They talked and talked but eventually they had to leave, so they split up and Haruhi and Kumiko came with Kaoru to the hospital. It was a quiet walk to the hospital but when they got there, there was a lot of noise around the hospital. They walked to Hayama's ward, She was still just lying there they stayed for a while then they all left together, Haruhi (and Kumiko followed) walked with Kaoru back home just in case. Haruhi and Kumiko said their last goodbyes and left towards home then Kaoru went straight up to his bed. Kaoru went to sleep straight away. Mrs and Mr Hitachiin however they were still worried about Hikaru so they told the police that he was missing. The next day Kaoru got up he decided to go to see Hayama again before he goes to school so he left home, but he didn't grab any Breakfast. He didn't even realise that most of this week he hasn't had much food. He decided just to see whether was okay because he was meant to meet Haruhi and Kumiko outside the hospital in a couple of minutes so he saw her brought her new flowers and then left because he didn't want to stay to long. When he got outside he saw auburn coloured hair in the tree pretending he didn't see it he decided to find out if it was him, so he walked to the tree gave it a bump then climbed it. But too late the other person jumped down the tree and ran towards the lake, Kaoru rushed up the tree and he saw it, it was Hikaru, but as he said I can't go looking for him he let out a sigh and looked around to see if Haruhi was coming. Haruhi was walking next to Kumiko and then Hikaru ran past them "Hikaru is that you" Haruhi yelled after him, there was no response. "Haruhi I'm up here" Kaoru yelled from the tree "be careful Kaoru you could fall" Haruhi yelled back as she started heading towards the tree. Kaoru jumped down and rushed over to them "did you see Hikaru" Kaoru said as he finally reached them "Yes well I think it was Hikaru what did you see him" Haruhi answered "Yes, he was in the tree the one I just climbed down from, that's the reason why I went up there but I pretended that I didn't see him though" Kaoru answered with a gloomy look on his face, then they started walking to school "wait, why don't you just look for him" Kumiko asked puzzled "you can tell her" Kaoru said to Haruhi then he drifted into his own mind "Okay, well when Hikaru ran away he left a note saying that he was running away and look after the host club and don't look for me, and Kaoru has to listen to Hikaru because he is older" Haruhi answered "But his only a couple of minutes older or something like that" Kumiko said looking even more puzzled then before "Here is the note if you want to read it" Kaoru said handing her the note "you can tell the whole host club there no point on keeping it secret any longer" Kaoru sighed he had the feeling that he was being watched but couldn't be bothered looking around to see if there was anyone watching him plus if it was Hikaru he didn't want to scare him away he wanted him to watch. They got to school and they walked to music room #3 because they said they were going to be in there. So they walked in the room and they were all sitting there waiting for us to come in. Kaoru walked straight over to a chair and sat down "Kaoru all of us saw Hikaru today, well we think it was we only saw the hair in a tree" Tamaki said looking at Kaoru "Hmm well I saw him as well in a tree I climbed up it and He jumped down an ran away" Kaoru said "well why didn't you go after him Kao-chan" Honey asked looking towards Kaoru, Haruhi interrupted "He couldn't here is the note that Hikaru left before he ran away. The host club grabbed the note reluctantly. They all read it over Tamaki's and Kyoya's shoulder "So why does Kao-chan have to listen to Hika-chan and not go looking for him" Honey said "Well Kaoru is Younger than Hikaru by a couple of minutes, meaning that Kaoru has to listen To Hikaru because he is older, is that correct Kaoru" Kyoya said with his knowing grin, he said looking over at Kaoru who was starting to cry "Yes that is correct" Kaoru said very softly because he didn't want to burst out crying. "We will all take the class until recess off" Tamaki said they all agreed with Tamaki. So they stayed in music room #3 Kyoya told the teachers why they weren't at class, the teachers didn't like it at first but they eventually agreed after he explained more about why they were staying. They all had turns cheering him up, Honey tried cheering him up with Cake of course, Tamaki tired talking to him and joking around but that didn't work because he accidently said that they were shady-twins and Tamaki got punched in the stomach, Haruhi and Kumiko tried to cheer him up by playing a game, it did work for a while then the bell went for recess so they walked out of Music room #3. The recess went really quickly this time Kumiko and Miku went straight to their part of the school. The bell went for class, they all got up and walked to class "Hitachiin can I see you for a moment" the principle called to Kaoru, so Kaoru waved at Haruhi. Kaoru walked in the room there was only one window it was very uncomfortable for him because he hated rooms underground and having barely any windows made him feel like they were underground. He was shivering unknowingly "Hitachiin why are you shivering" the principal said nicely, Kaoru didn't answer "Hitachiin I wanted to ask how you are" the principal said as he sat down "Why does that bother you and it's Kaoru" Kaoru said "Well I am the principal of this school and you have been missing a lot of classes lately" the principal answered "So what's happening that I don't know about" the principal continued. At that moment Haruhi stormed in "It's not your business to go snooping around in other people's life" Haruhi said angrily "I thought you were meant to be in class Fujioka" The principal said with a sigh "Class was dismissed early because someone mixed the wrong ingredients together and so class was dismissed" Haruhi answered "well I do need to know what's happening to know whether it's about school or not" the principal "Well if that's what you wanted you could ask, it's not to do with school" After Kaoru said that he ran out of the principal's office, Haruhi followed shortly. "Kaoru" Haruhi screamed out to him, but too late, Kaoru had ran out of the school, so Haruhi decided to leave him alone. The bell went so Haruhi decided to go to their normal spot. Haruhi got to the spot, when she got there Tamaki was already there, "Where's Kaoru" Tamaki said confused looking at Haruhi as she got closer and closer, "He ran out right after he talked to your dad" Haruhi answered Shortly after Kyoya, Mori and Honey came then Kumiko and Miku. They stood silent for the rest of recess. The bell went and everyone decided to go to class. After school at the Host club, but they decided not to cosplay. Meanwhile Kaoru had run out of school he ran straight to the lake. Kaoru knew that Hikaru had been hanging around the lake lately knowing him he was probably in the trees. After 30 minutes Kaoru decided to go home, as he walked home it felt like someone was watching. He got home and the feeling finally left then he got to his bed, then his phone rang, it was the Host club. "Hello" Kaoru said "Hello Kao-chan where are you" Honey said screaming in the phone "Hey Honey I'm at home I just got home, why?" Kaoru said in the phone "Because we were worried" Haruhi said "The host club is one big family and you're in the host club so your part of our Family" Tamaki said "So is the host club still on or is closed for the day" Kaoru said trying to change the topic "Yes it's finished that's why we were ringing to see if you were ok" Kumiko said "Yeah I'm fine we should met at the Hospital in 30 minutes, so you guys can change into different clothes if you want" Kaoru said standing up only just realizing that he was still in school uniform, but he couldn't be bothered getting changed " Okay we'll see you at the Hospital in about 30 minutes bye" Miku said "bye Kao-chan" Honey said straight after Miku "bye" Kaoru said ending the call. Kaoru walked straight to the hospital instead of getting change because he couldn't be bothered finding any clothes to wear. Kaoru got there early he decided to wait in the tree to so he could scare the rest when they came. He sat in the tree thinking about where Hikaru was "where could he be, he has been gone for three long days" Kaoru said to himself. He saw someone he looked closer it was Honey and Mori he jumped down from the tree "Kao-chan you frightened me. Why are you still in your school uniform" Honey said running up to Kaoru with Mori following Honey like he always did "I'm wearing my school uniform because I've only been home or 3 minutes and I couldn't be bothered getting changed" Kaoru said as Honey reached him and leapt into his arms. Next Tamaki and Miku and Kyoya came, shortly after Kumiko and Haruhi came. "So are we going to see Hayama, Kaoru" Haruhi asked Kaoru as soon as all of them were in a bunch "Okay I haven't seen her for a while so we should" Kaoru answered, so they walked to the ward and entered the room her room was full of flowers and get well cards, but she was still unconscious 'how long I she going unconscious for' Kaoru thought to himself, Kaoru guessed that was what everyone else was thinking to from there face expressions. Then Kaoru saw something he didn't know he saw it because it was very small, there was a note it was addressed to him, He picked it up it was from Hikaru "Dear Kaoru and the rest of the host club if you're there. I'm so glad you haven't looked for me yet and I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine. I also left a note for mum and dad can you give it to them, it's about where I am because I doubt you told them that I ran away you probably haven't told them anything knowing you. P.S I will write again soon. Love Hikaru" He was astounded so was the Host club "What's the point in telling us his ok and I why is he glad that were not looking for him" Kumiko said looking around at everyone to see whether they got it "Well I think the reason why he doesn't want anyone looking for him because it will make him even sadder and he wanted to tell us that his ok because he wanted to" Kyoya said with a shrug. Kaoru looked at the other note to see what he written "Dear mum and dad. I ran away because everything was going out of hand. Love Hikaru". "Let's go home now it's pretty late" Haruhi said trying to change the subject and also wanting to get out of there, so they all said their good-byes and they all left except for Kaoru, he walked next to Hayama and held her hand "If you can hear me sis I just wanted to say that me and Hikaru would be way better when you wake up" Kaoru said looking hopelessly around, Then he felt it the hand he was holding onto started to squeeze his hand, Kaoru stared "Thank-you love you to Kao and Hika" Hayama said trying to speak longer but she just fell unconscious again. Kaoru started to have tears falling down his eyes, he walked out the room. When he got home he left his mum and dads note on the bench and walked up to the third floor. He got into bed and read and re-read the note back and forth, He ended up falling asleep after reading the note again and again. Mr and Mrs Hitachiin read the note and they were shocked the note didn't say much so they took it the wrong way because last time Hikaru ran away it was he was jealous, so they thought that's what happened this time. The next day when Kaoru got up and went outside his room, Mr and Mrs Hitachiin were waiting for him "Morning" Kaoru said unsure of what was happening "Where's Hikaru" Mr Hitachiin said "I don't know but I've seen him near the lake lately" Kaoru said putting his shoes on and getting ready for school "Why didn't you get him and take him home" Mrs Hitachiin said storming up to his son and as soon as she got there she slapped after he got slapped he rolled down the stairs from the impact of the slap "Ouch, because he told me not to" Kaoru said just getting to his feet on the second floor, he got slapped again and fell to the bottom of the staircase not getting up this time "That's not good enough you should of got him" Mrs Hitachiin said then both Mr and Mrs Hitachiin stormed off to their room. Kaoru got up his back was very saw and his pants had ripped on his knee it was a miracle anyone else would have got worse injuries then he went to the bathroom to clean off and he saw that he had a cut on his face. He got out of the bathroom and grabbed his bag and ran to school he was meant to be at school early, His phone rang it was Kumiko he answered it "Hello" "Hello where are you, you were meant to be here 5 minutes ago" Kumiko said into the phone "Sorry Family business, Bye see you soon" Kaoru said "Wait I'm not finished Kaoru don't han…" Kaoru hanged up so Kumiko didn't finish her sentence 2 minutes later Kaoru arrived at school and the host club, as usual, were waiting for him "We've been waiting here almost 10 minutes" Miku said everyone stared at her "You have only been here for 1 minute so don't you complain" Kumiko said "Anyway what was this family business you said about on the phone why do you have cuts everywhere?" Kumiko continued "It's nothing, and I fell done the stairs" Kaoru said looking away trying not to show that he lied or think about it "Kumiko you're meant to stay out of other people's business haven't I told you that already" Haruhi said to Kumiko "Kao-chan are you okay" Honey said leaping onto Kaoru's back "kinda, but you're hurting my back more Honey" Kaoru said flinching as soon as Honey leapt on his back, Mori grabbed Honey and Honey went on Mori's shoulders, "So how did you fall down the stairs" Tamaki said "Well I don't want to talk about it" Kaoru said rubbing the back of his neck "It's because of the "family business" thing you were talking about earlier isn't it" Kyoya said looking up with his grin on his face, Kaoru let out a sigh "yes, want to talk about it right now, I'll tell you when the host club is finished" Kaoru said there was no point on keeping it away any longer no that Kyoya said that remark. They all agreed then the bell went so they went to their classes. The day went quicker than usual, even though Kaoru was doing nothing he was just staring out the window trying to figure out what he was going to say to the rest of the host club. Finally it was time for the host club they decided to cosplay as Doctors and Nurses. The host club was opened Kaoru actually enjoyed it for the first time in days, lots of the girls asked what happened he made up that he slipped on the cat and fell down the stairs it was a lie but all of them believed it. The end of the host club finally came, they all walked over to were Kaoru was sitting Honey and Haruhi and Miku sat down next to Kaoru "So what happened" Tamaki asked they all looked eager to find out "well you know how Hikaru left note for mum and dad" Kaoru started "ye" they all answered "Is this going to be long" Miku asked "sh Mik-chan" Honey said "well mum and dad read the note and I'm guessing they took it the wrong way and they thought something was going on between me and Hika, so this morning they asked me whether I knew where he was I said I don't know but I've seen him near the lake then they asked why I didn't get him and mum slapped me I fell down to the second floor and I got up and said he told me not to and mum came and slapped me again and I fell to the bottom of the stairs and she said that's not good enough and they stormed off, that how I got the scars" Kaoru said they all stared in at most disgrace "why would your parents do that" Haruhi said miserably " I don't know, I've got to go bye" Kaoru said at that statement he leapt up and ran of "Where is he off to in a hurry" Kumiko said. After that they all decided to go home. Kaoru ran straight to the hospital he was going to try and see Hayama every day for two reasons to see here every day and to see whether Hikaru had left a note. When he got there Haruhi, Miku and Kumiko were there we stood there astonished he wasn't concentrating and he must off stopped for a while, while they went past. "Hello Kaoru, we thought you would come here" Miku said in her most annoying's voice "Oh Shut up Hime" Kumiko said as they started walking towards her ward, it was as quiet as ever still had brilliant colours of Flowers, although all the colours from the flowers were lighting up the room the room still as dull as it could be. They stood quiet then Miku couldn't take it "Can I go now, I was meant to go shopping" Miku said then getting elbowed in the gut by Haruhi and Kumiko "Ouch sorry no need to elbow me in the gut" Miku said walking over to a chair and lounging on it "I can see that you're your usual self Miku" Hayama said lightly, Miku stood up in a hurry then they all bolted over to the hospital bed "Wow, I haven't heard you speak in ages" Kumiko said "How are you Hayama" Haruhi said straight after "So Haruhi and Kumiko are here as well, I'm good but I can't open my eyes for some reason" Hayama said looking towards them with her eyes closed, it kinda looked freaky "So are you feeling any better than yesterday, well I'm guessing so because yesterday you hardly said anything" Kaoru said Leaning closer to Hayama "I guess I'm better I still can't move that much, if I could move a lot I would of hugged all of you" Hayama said "Well we've got to go we promise we'll come tomorrow do you want the rest of the host club to come, Hayama" Haruhi said "Okay, don't forget, Bye Haruhi, Miku and Kumiko, Love you Kaoru, wait Kaoru can you stay for minute" Hayama said "Okay" Kaoru said back "see you tomorrow Hayama" Kumiko said "Catch ya" Miku said bolting out the room, Haruhi sighed "you can differently find the similarities to her and Tamaki, Bye Hayama" Haruhi said, the door closed "Kaoru, where is Hikaru you two haven't been together for ages I want to know what's happening" Hayama said, with a sigh Kaoru got a chair and sat next to Hayama "Well, he ran away a while ago because things were going out of hand, well that's all I know anyway" Kaoru said "That must be very said for you because I still remember that horrible week when Hikaru ran away I didn't see you for days, well at least this time you're not shutting yourself away from the world like you did last time, can I ask one favour can you stay beside me tonight you don't have to if you don't want to but please do it for me, I can tell by the smell that you have wounds and you probably don't want to go home tonight from what happened this morning" Hayama said "I'll stay but how do you know about that" Kaoru said astonished "I have my resources" Hayama said, then Kaoru understood what she meant, Kyoya had told her somehow. "Night Kaoru" Hayama said holding Kaoru's hand and clenched it a bit so she was sure he wouldn't go, "Night, Hayama" Kaoru said, shortly after he fell asleep. The next day Kaoru woke up and it was time for school so he left Hayama not wanting to wake her up. He arrived at school early and waited for the rest of the host club at the front gate. When the host club came they talked and talked and then Kumiko remembered "Oh yeah, hey guys do you want to see Hayama tonight instead of host club, If it's okay with you Tamaki and Kyoya" Kumiko said "Yeah it's fine with me, but is she up to it yet I mean last time we went she was still unconscious and the trip was a waste except for finding the notes" Tamaki said "Fine by me" Kyoya said "Yay let's go see Haya-chan tonight" Honey said "Yes she is better she was talking to us Yesterday" Haruhi said "Well that's good" Mori said his voice as deep as ever. There was an engine sound coming from the ground "Really Renge" Miku whispered to herself "Hey I'm part of the host club to so I should be allowed to come to" Renge said as her platform came "You actually want to come" Kumiko said "Well I want to know how she is because she is part of the host club and I'm the manager, so I will see you after school" Renge said as her platform went down "well I guess you can't stop her from coming" Tamaki said. The bell went so everyone went to their class. Class was normal and Kaoru actually payed attention for the first time in days. Class was normal so was the rest of the day, but the host club couldn't wait to come to see Hayama, well I think Renge and Miku would help but the rest would help Hayama get better. Finally the end of the day came, They all met each other at the front gate, then they started walking towards the Hospital. They all had a good chat to each other and Kaoru and Kumiko told Renge and Miku what to do and what not to do. They got to the hospital they all walked in. All of a sudden the lights turned off, Kaoru looked around he could see easily in the dark but not as clear as day and then he saw "Hikaru is that you" Kaoru said the host club looked around they were walking around like idiots, the door closed and the lights turned back on, Kaoru was looking at the door as the light turned on and he saw a flash of ash coloured hair and he knew it was Hikaru, he turned around pretending that he didn't see anything. They walked to Hayama's room looking around "didn't he just bolt out the door not long ago" he could hear one of the nurses whispering to one of the other nurses, Kaoru ignored it. They got to the room, there was a sign on the door saying "Do Not Disturb" they ignored it and knocked on the door "Can we come in" Renge shouted through the door "yeah, sure come in" Hayama said sounding confused. "What happened" Hayama said as soon as she heard the door open and she heard feet remerging around the ward "we don't know" Miku said who took the first seat, after fighting Renge on who get the seat "we walked in the door and walked a bit forward and the lights turned off" Haruhi said shrugging her shoulders "I swear I saw Hikaru, Hayama was someone in here not long ago" Kaoru said looking straight towards Hayama "yeah I think someone came in and started writing something down and I went to sleep and I woke up because he leapt out of the chair and it fell on the floor and the door closed, then I was left here thinking on what happened" Hayama said looking out the window and spotted a Ash coloured hair person in a tree, she smiled, it was Hikaru "a note, wait…didn't Hikaru say that he would write the next time he came" Kumiko said as they started looking around searching for a note. They lifted the chair up, finally they found it. The note read "Dear Hikaru and the rest of the host club if your there, I'm doing fine hope mum and dad have been treating you nicely P.S next time write back to me, Love Hikaru" Hayama looked around "what's that about Kaoru ,I still can't open my eyes but I don't mind it's actually easier" Hayama said, they all walked over and Kaoru read the note out to Hayama. They stayed and had a nice chat's "Have to go Hayama" Haruhi said grabbing Kumiko as she left the room "Let's go Renge, see ya Hayama" Miku said skipping out of the room with Renge following her "See ya Haya-chan, see ya next time" Honey said getting piggy back ride outside of the hospital "See ya Hayama" Tamaki said "See you next time Hayama" Kyoya said walking out shortly followed by Tamaki "Looks like I'll have to go, I'll come tomorrow" Kaoru said as he was writing a note "Love ya Kaoru" Hayama said lifting her arms up representing that she wanted a hug, Kaoru hugged her "I love you too Sis, Bye" Kaoru said walking right out the door. Hayama sat still for a moment and went back to sleep. Kaoru walked home, he didn't want to see his parents so he climbed up a ladder which leads to the window in Hikaru and Hayama and his wardrobe, so his parents wouldn't find it easily and also so if his mum and dad were in the room he could wait in the wardrobe in till they left. He got up to the third floor, his wardrobe, he climbed in the window "as I suspected they are in my room waiting for me, I guess I'll go in mine, Hayama and Hikaru's secret base so they can't find me even if they do come in here" Kaoru thought to himself he climbed up to his "secret base". He and Hikaru and Hayama made it a few years back it, they made it because they got in trouble so they were grounded and they had to stay in their room which wasn't entirely bad, at least they weren't separated, then again if Hikaru and Kaoru were separated Hikaru wouldn't stand it, they made out of things in their room and when it was lunch time or when their parents were out they would get more materials for their secret base, they finished making it in 3 days and they finished decorating it in 2 days it had lots of room and they had and when they weren't grounded they decided to get been bags in there so it would be more comfy. He climbed up and sat on one of the Bean bags which was his, it had flames on it, Hikaru's had lightning strikes on it and Hayama's had Lightning strikes and flames because they couldn't decide what to get Hayama, He got comfy but tried not to make much noise though, Even though the windows and walls are Sound proof. A couple of minutes later Mrs Hitachiin looked around and she couldn't find him, "Yes it was a success, now let's see whether this works" Kaoru thought to himself, He turned the tv they had in there up really loud and she didn't hear it, he turned it down because it was hurting his ears, yes it was another success so he sat there and fell asleep. That night he had a dream, it was out of his control though, It started in a room he couldn't recognise it, then before he could recognise where he was, it changed he saw someone fall out of a tree he couldn't recognise who it was because it was in Black and White, Then he shot up he realized that he must of felt uncomfortable and moved. He was sweeting he looked around trying to remember were the clock was, he finally found it but when he came across it, he found a picture album but it wasn't just a random picture album it was an album of them when they were grounded. He looked at the album then he looked at the time it was 6am "I might as well I was going to get up soon anyway" Kaoru said to himself, he picked up the album and started looking through it. Page after page Kaoru looked photos growing tears, they had so much fun when they were little and they looked like they could never get separated, but it looks like it could happen Kaoru thought to himself.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_I will love to get some feedback on this because it is my first story and i want to know what people think. yummypanda2810 3_**


End file.
